


Plan

by AmaWatte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death, Hurt, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaWatte/pseuds/AmaWatte
Summary: Plan i wyznanie, które wstrząsnęło Theo.Stado Szczeniąt robi plany, które kończą się nieciekawie.
Relationships: Corey Bryant & Theo Raeken, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt





	Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za to. Naprawdę przepraszam. Nie wiem dlaczego ciągle krzywdzę swoje najpiękniejsze dzieci.

\- To głupie - mówi Corey.

Ma rację, oczywiście, że ją ma. Nie uda im się, nikt im nie zaufa na tyle, by powierzyć swoje zdrowie w ich ręce. 

\- Możesz nie być taki pesymistyczny? - burczy Hayden. Theo marszczy brwi; nie przepada za dziewczyną, która opuściła Liama, gdy ten potrzebował jej pomocy.

\- Nie jestem pesymistyczny - oburza się Bryant - Jestem realistą -

\- Dość. Jesteśmy stadem Liama, obiecaliśmy bronić to zasrane miasto - ucisza zalążek kłótni Theo. 

\- Co ty w ogóle robisz w tym stadzie? - pyta Hayden - Zdradziłeś nas wszystkich. Wywinąłeś się z kłopotów dzięki gadce o tym jak zostałeś zmanipulowany przez Doktorów i jak źle cię traktowali. Mówiłeś, że na całym ciele masz blizny; nie widzę ich -

Theo zamiera; kątem oka widzi jak Corey spina się.

\- Wiesz - wtrąca Corey - nie każdą bliznę widać. Złe traktowanie zostawia ślady w psychice - 

\- Gówno prawda - warczy Romero - Rany psychiczne da się łatwiej wyleczyć niż te fizyczne - 

Bryant wstaje i uderza dłońmi o stolik. 

\- Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałaś - syczy, a jego oczy ciskają gromami - naprawdę nie wierzę w twoje słowa -

\- Niby dlaczego? - oburza się dziewczyna.

\- Nie każdy ma idealną rodzinkę. Nie każdy ma takie szczęście jak ty - mówi ciemnowłosy. Theo słyszy jak głośno bije jego serce, wyczuwa złość i strach — wyczuwa przerażenie.

\- Mam tylko siostrę! - krzyczy Hayden, wstając. Obrzuca Coreya wściekłym wzrokiem.

\- Ja nie miałem nikogo - rzuca cicho Theo, słuchając serca Coreya. Bryant dyszy wściekle.

\- Ja też - przyznaje kameleon - Moi rodzice mną się nie interesują, Lucas mnie zdradzał. Gdyby nie Doktorzy nie miałbym nikogo -

I do Theo wtedy to dociera.

Potworni Doktorzy nie dali domu tylko jemu. 

Otoczyli też "troską" Coreya, który w końcu poczuł się potrzebny. Poczuł się ważny. Przez Doktorów i Theo poznał przyjaciół oraz chłopaka, którego kocha.

\- Chciałem się zabić.

Cisza po słowach Coreya trwa długo, nikt nie wie co powiedzieć na to wyznanie. 

Nie powiedzą przecież, że będzie lepiej. Nie będzie. 

Słowa nie pomogą. Naiwne zapewnianie też nie. Corey nie jest głupi i zdaje sobie sprawę, że nikt nie jest w stanie go zrozumieć. Nie oczekuje zrozumienia czy akceptacji. 

Gdy Mason z Liamem do nich dołączają, zastają ciszę i załzawione oczy chimery. 

\- Cześć - rzuca cicho Theo.

Hewitt patrzy na niego wściekle i obejmuje Coreya ramieniem.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś? - pyta, składając pocałunek na czole swojego chłopaka.

\- To nie ja - protestuje Reaken - Hayden nie umie trzymać języka za zębami -

\- To nie moja wina! - warczy zła. Liam wzdycha ciężko.

\- Cicho bądźcie - mówi, a następnie zwraca się do Coreya - Co powiedzieli? -

\- Nic - burczy, ocierając łzy. Przytula Masona i wczepia palce w jego bluzę.

\- Corey, proszę cię - brwi Liama marszczą się, a twarz Hewitta wyraża zaniepokojenie.

-To nie ważne - ucina - Ten plan nie wypali. Mogę iść do domu? -

Liam kiwa głową. Mason mocno całuje Coreya i przypomina mu, żeby zadzwonił, gdy będzie już w domu. 

\---

Gdy Theo przypomina sobie o tym, mija kilka miesięcy.

Wstaje, zakłada buty i kieruje się na cmentarz. 

Po chwili staje przed bramą i lekko ją popycha. Wejście otwiera się z okropnym zgrzytem. 

Idzie ścieżką, którą zna już na pamięć; mógłby ją pokonać z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie robi tego jednak, rozkoszując się ponurym pięknem zarośniętych ławek i grobów.

Staje przed znanym nagrobkiem i w ciszy go podziwia. 

Grób jest z szarego marmuru, na jego powierzchni leżą piękne wiązanki i znicze, a złotymi literami jest zapisane znane mu nazwisko. 

Corey Bryant. 

Kameleon miał rację - plan nie wypalił, co przypłacił życiem.

Miał rację. 

Jak zawsze. 


End file.
